poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Eight Ain't Enough! (LAoPtS)
Plot The episode begins with Ash in the middle of his battle for his eighth Hoenn League Badge at the Sootopolis Gym. The battle is in the first match of the second round, and Grovyle has just been hit by Juan's Luvdisc's Sweet Kiss -- and Grovyle becomes confused. Ash orders Grovyle to move, who instead begins bashing its head into a nearby pillar. Brock warns Ash that he needs to call back Grovyle, but Ash isn't quick enough -- Grovyle is defeated by a timely Water Gun from Luvdisc. After Grovyle faints, Ash chooses Corphish (tired from fighting during the first round) to replace it. Meanwhile, elsewhere in Sootopolis City, Team Rocket has disguised James as Juan and are selling tickets to a "performance" of his. However, they are not meeting which much success, because the local paper announced that Juan is supposed to be in a Gym Battle (and indeed the real Juan is). However, the disguised James claims that he defeated Ash so quickly he has extra time to do a water illusion show. Unfortunately for Team Rocket, James' adept lying doesn't compensate for his terrible performing ability. Team Rocket decides to sell autographs and photos after the show to compensate for their failure. However, Team Rocket is soon found out, and Team Rocket is sent flying but an angry fan's Blastoise. Back at the Gym, Ash orders Corphish to open with a Bubble Beam, which Luvdisc deftly dodges and counters with a Water Gun. Though Corphish is hit by the Water Gun, it dodges the successive Sweet Kiss and counters with another Bubble Beam. Luvdisc easily dodges this attack as well and dives. Ash orders Corphish to use Crabhammer on the top of the water, which acts like a depth charge and knocks Luvdisc up out of the water. However, Luvdisc eludes Corphish's Vice Grip and uses Swift Swim, which has taken effect because Corphish's Crabhammer created "rain" by spraying water. Though Luvdisc attacks Corphish with another Water Gun, Corphish manages to dodge and suppress the mist with Bubble Beam, which disables Swift Swim. Corphish hits Luvdisc with a Crabhammer, taking it out. For the second battle of the round, Juan calls out his Whiscash. Corphish attacks Whiscash with Bubble Beam, which Whiscash dodges with Surf and counters with Rock Smash. Rock Smash flattens Corphish and renders it unable to battle. Ash calls out Swellow next, and starts the battle with a Quick Attack. However, Swellow is almost immediately grabbed by Whiscash's barbels, which Juan uses to deliver a Tickle attack, followed by a Hyper Beam. Swellow is thrown back so hard, it knocks over the pillar its back slammed into. Despite a direct hit and extreme damage, Swellow is still able to battle and zooming out of the dust cloud, counters with Aerial Ace. Whiscash dives to dodge, but the Aerial Ace allows Swellow to dive in and hit Whiscash from underneath, throwing it upward out of the water and into the air. Whiscash uses a barbel to snag a pillar, swinging back around and uses Hyper Beam in mid-air, but Swellow is able to dodge and use another Quick Attack followed by another Aerial Ace. Aerial Ace hits Whiscash just before it hits the water (for some reason, there is an explosion) and Whiscash is rendered unable to battle. Juan commends Ash and Swellow, impressed that Swellow could go from Quick Attack straight into Aerial Ace. This leaves only one Pokémon left for Juan. However, as Brock is quick to remind the group, both Swellow and Pikachu are tired from battle, whereas Juan's final Pokémon is fresh. As expected, Juan calls out his Milotic, his strongest Pokémon. Milotic opens with Hydro Pump, which Swellow dodges with Aerial Ace and strikes Milotic dead on. Milotic recovers and counters with Iron Tail, which Swellow dodges with Double Team. To clear the decoys, Milotic uses Twister, which hits all of the images, pushing Swellow up until it slams into the ceiling and renders Swellow unable to battle. Ash is now left with only one Pokémon -- Pikachu. Ash uses the dubious reasoning that Milotic will block any electric attacks he cares to use, so he should start with the most powerful attack at his disposal: Pikachu's Thunder. Milotic takes the attack head on, but Juan does not seem concerned. Moments later, Milotic uses Recover, effectively negating the damage. Juan comments that Milotic learned this tactic during Juan's days as a Coordinator, since in Pokémon Contests it is important for a Pokémon to maintain a pristine appearance no matter what phase of the competition one is at. Pikachu and Milotic exchange Iron Tail attacks, with the exchange ending badly for Pikachu. Milotic also uses Twister, which catches Pikachu. However, Pikachu destroys the Twister with another Thunder attack and counters with a Quick Attack. Though Pikachu hits, Milotic quickly counters with a Hydro Pump, which Pikachu dodges and counters with a Thunderbolt. Sadly, Milotic is simply able to take the Thunderbolt and Recover from it, leaving Ash not much better off. Milotic dives, surfaces, and uses Iron Tail and Hydro Pump (both of which Pikachu dodges). Pikachu grabs Milotic and flips it into the water and then uses Thunder yet again. The room shakes. After a brief explosion, Milotic and Pikachu surface -- Pikachu still standing, but Milotic in a dead faint. Ash is declared the winner, and Brock explains that because water conducts electricity better than air, a direct attack underwater was even more effective. Juan congratulates Ash on turning an almost certain defeat into victory, and gives him a Rain Badge as proof of his victory at the Sootopolis Gym. This leaves Ash with all eight Badges necessary to enter the Hoenn League Championship. Juan congratulates Ash on his victory, and Sebastian informs Ash that the next championship is in three months at Ever Grande City. In the mean time, Juan tells May about a Pokémon Contest in Pacifidlog Town, where the group will head next. Major events * Ash wins his Gym battle against Juan, earning his eighth and final Hoenn Badge, the Rain Badge. * Ash learns that the Hoenn League will start in three months in Ever Grande City. * May learns that a Pokémon Contest will be held in Pacifidlog Town.